The invention pertains to funnels designed to allow easy transfer of flowing material--either fluid or particulate from one container to a second container and more specifically to a funnel for transfer normally of a liquid from a container which usually has a screw-threaded neck to another container.
Frugal kitchen workers and others often try to salvage small amounts of unused syrup, catsup and similar viscous liquid foods by transferring remnants from a used bottle to a newly purchased container simply by inverting the nearly empty container and waiting--sometimes for long periods--for the liquid to drain from that empty container into a nearly full container. Unfortunately, it is a fairly frequent occurrence to have the upper bottle slip off the lower container. The result may be drainage of some of the liquid onto the surface of the kitchen counter or the like--a rather unsatisfactory result.
Frugal mechanics may be in much the same position with liquids of relatively high viscosity and which are not used in full container quantities. Motor oils for small engines may be one example. Other oils for hydraulic equipment may be another.
It is obvious that some method of ensuring continuous drainage arrangement between the two containers is desirable. The device embodying the present invention is one possible expedient.